Project S Prologue
by proman232
Summary: See the end, and the beginning. (Better summary inside)
1. The Beginning of the End

20 years later...

The being at the heart of the pillar began to sense something. It conjured an eye and looked out at the city. Much of it was in ruin from the battle raging since yesterday. It looked farther and saw him, the human, speeding towards the pillar. As he ran, he managed to free his brother, who he began to speak with. They freed their friends from the cages, bringing the total to four. The brother began to shout at the human. They then freed two of the hedgehogs from captivity. Finally, they combined their power into one final blast, which freed the blue hedgehog.

The seven ran towards the tower, each carrying one of the strange gems that the being's guardian used for power. They headed toward the guardian, jumped, passed through, and absorbed it's power. The human and his brother began to gather strength. The seven threw the gems, the brothers took their power, and began to fly into the pillar. The being dispersed it's eye, warned it's other guardian, and waited...

It would not be much longer...


	2. The End of the Beginning

In Another Time, In Another Place...

5,000 years later...

The being was resistant to the heat of the sun. I also resisted it, thanks to Professor Warburton's armor. It charged, holding claws sharp enough to shear steel. I cut left, jets straining with the effort. I raised the gluon gun, took aim and blasted it right in the back. That only seemed to make it angrier. It charged again, this time catching me on the left arm. It was a glancing blow, but it threw me off balance. I recovered quickly, taking aim once more. This time the blast caught it in what can be called a face only by stretching the definition to it's utmost limit. It still wasn't enough. I thought of how I was gonna beat this thing. It would require a tremendous amount of energy. Wasn't there one right below us?

I switched the energy absorption capacitors on. The power would quickly overload the gluon gun, but it would be expelled before any significant damage could be done. I leveled the weapon at the being. The energy reserves peaked, and I fired. The being was hit with over eight hundred megatons of energy. This proved fatal to it, and it broke down into nothingness immediately. Suddenly, I felt something in my pocket begin to move. A Time Stone, followed by the other six, floated out, and began to spin counterclockwise. Just then, seven other gems appeared, spinning clockwise. I began to feel strange. Suddenly, the fourteen gems disappeared in a blinding flash. I was in a blank void. I saw images of people. One was of a young man with a determined look on his face. Another held a girl, who I believed had the most beautiful face I had ever seen.

Then, he appeared. "Well, well, it seems we have a slight delay on our hands. No matter. Our employers will still accept this turn of events, nonetheless." He adjusted his tie, and left. Suddenly, I was pulled down to the bottom of the void. I tried to fight it, but it was too late. I entered the portal at the bottom, and emerged into a whole new world...


	3. What did I just read? (Author's Notes)

Well, let me tell you. This is the prologue to a brand new universe of of Sonic fan fiction. I wrote this on my phone at 11:48 PM on December 26th, 2013. I've had this idea for years now, and if I don't write it, I won't be able to get to sleep any time soon, which sucks, because I have to work tomorrow. If this fic receives enough positive feedback, I will begin the series proper.

What will the series contain?

It will be (human) OC-based. Rated M for violence, swearing, mature themes, sexual content (more on this in a bit), drug and alcohol use, and much more. On the subject of sexual content, NO LEMONS! I will never write lemons, ever. For any reason. As for setting, it opens shortly after Sonic '06. It also assumes Sonic '06 as being canon. It is entirely AU, and all characters will be OOC a lot. There will be romance, drugs, adventure, death, tragedy, more drugs, alcohol, money, Chaos Emeralds, time travel, sex (no lemons), and so much more! If no one likes it, oh well, but if it is good, then game on. Now I can get the fuck to sleep.


End file.
